The Green Ninja Tale
by SorayaNoYouko
Summary: In a world where mobsters and gangsters spread terror a group of police will do everything to keep the population saved without knowing the real danger they are the mysteries surrounding the legendary mobster known as The Green Ninja.
1. Characters Profiles

Character profile

Lloyd- head of mafia. Lloyd turned head of the mafia when he was very young, almost a child still, after his father had been arrested and have mysteriously disappeared from the prison. Despite being very young Lloyd is a great leader and does not act without thinking twice or without any strategy. It does not use firearms, their weapons are two katanas, and his fighting style is ninjutsu that passes from generation to generation in your family and practically began his training in this martial art when he was very small. By always act using ninja clothes and mask the police do not know who the ringleader and nicknamed him "The Green Ninja". Although Lloyd always busy he always finds time to visit his mother. Lloyd only loses his temper and gets revenge if something happens to his mother.

Pythor- was the pet of Lloyd that has mutated after it has been hijacked by a rival gang when he was a child. Not much is known and this mutation occurred but Pythor was a harmless pet snake to guard Lloyd back. Pythor is super loyal to Lloyd and protects while it is defenseless or else asleep, would give his life for his. It is one of the few friends of Lloyd

Morro- is one of the associates of Lloyd, he leads a team whose goal is to get information on various topics at the behest of Lloyd. Morro dreams high and wants to take the place of Lloyd as leader of the mafia and turn Lloyd himself in his personal pet animal. Morro is highly intelligent and his training allows him to kill without feeling any remorse or problem. He has a crush on Lloyd.

Wu- local police chief whose main objective is to capture the "Green Ninja" alive for some reason he is obsessed with it but does not reveal to your team the real reason for this. Despite being an elderly he is a great fighter and say ca nun lost a fight in his life. During his career as a police officer arrested him and undid numerous gangs. Wu trains and leads a team of cops whose sole purpose is to capture the "Green Ninja", nothing more and nothing less.

Misako- Lloyd's mother, had her son torn from her arms when he was very small, so it can not create or see grow as mothers usually do. She does everything to convince his son to leave the world of crime and to a dignified life. Working with the police in the information area, specializes in gangs and mobsters.

Nya- police informant, working undercover within the Lloyd gang despite never having seen him personally she does everything to get more information about the "Green Ninja" and even get to see him to make a sketch to help in investigations. Her brother is Kai.

Kai,Cole,Zane and Jay- they are the specialized police team of Wu in order to capture the "Green Ninja". Zane specializes in technology and there is no computer that he can not hack, Cole specializes in close combat and has an incredible physical strength, Jay is the mechanic and he can create traps with any material that is out and Kai is the leader of the team and always have a plan. They are all great police with a large luggage training and are trained by Wu own since they were simple cadets.


	2. The Green Ninja

Chapther 1: The Green Ninja

It was a cold night where only one could hear the sound of the sirens of police cars that were chasing a shadow leaping from roof to roof of the big city buildings, a helicopter tried to illuminate the suspect but he was moving so fast that made the light could not illuminate.

The shadow can run off the helicopter that was chasing him hiding in an alley and let the police cars go at full speed before leaving his hiding place. A thunder falls from the sky and ilumia the mysterious figure, was a man apparently very young wearing ninja clothes in black, green and splashed in gold, his face was covered by a demon Japanese mask green nose color down but I could see very well that his eyes were sharp and attentive to everything. This was the face of the most wanted mobster all and won the name Ninja Green because not only his clothes but also the way of how he acted when he comes out to do a job with his own hands and he had just the complete since the sharp Japanese sword he carried were stained with blood, stained with one of his victims.

The Green Ninja cleans the blood of their katanas and the guard in the back and then jump on a roof and then disappear in the middle of raindrops began to fall leaving behind a warehouse full of weapons and mutilated bodies that was now full of police trying to explain what had happened there and that scene there was only one certainty: all the dead were wanted by the police for being part of dangerous gangs in illegal guns sales.

Gradually the night gave way to day and the police station the move was frantic because of what happened the night before which, again, the green ninja had attacked and made victims. It was not rare mobsters used the own hands to solve internal problems, but the own head of the local mafia known by all do own service was something difficult to see mainly because of the methods he used: ninja art.

The captain, who was known for his sensei's name, had tea in his office as he looked through the glass door a group of four young policemen who discussed strategies and watched crime scene photos trying to get some pattern of green ninja while waiting for new information from your informant who was undercover in the gang. Informant that right now was in a large office serving coffee to some gangsters whispering among themselves about what led their leader to act for own account against a small and insignificant group that was part of a very low rank in the mafia. For them it was a mystery.

Some say that this group had disobeyed direct boss orders, others because they broke a code of mafia but the rumor that made sense was that during an operation of this group they had killed innocent not to leave witnesses during an exchange of goods and if there was something everyone knew about the Green Ninja was that he did not allow the killing of innocent during its operations or if someone would leave injured.

The informant finished serving coffee when an alarm goes off and immediately oos ganguesters who were in the room out rushed the office leaving broken cups and coffee scattered on the floor because of the rush and in a few seconds the informant was alone in the office and no longer waste time and began to search for clues in the desk drawers of what actually happened on the night before the massacre, and especially the identity of the green ninja when suddenly, his determined instincts do stop seeking clues and kneel on holding ground the tray pretending he was there to pick up the pieces of broken cups. It was a very smart move because soon after the office door opened and two people entered it: one had black hair like night and a beech his hair was green and the other had a hair so blond it seemed that the hair was in fact white.

The informant, Nya, recognizes one of the men as Morro, one of the most recognized and sought mobsters. It was said there that he owned a team of spies around the city and manages to come any necessary information when prompted. He received direct orders from the green ninja. The second man she did not know, to tell the truth had never seen before but if surpeendeu to note that he was younger than her and, as she picked up the ground fragments paid enough attention to the conversation that the two were having.

Morro: I hope you know what you're doing, Lloyd, we can not afford the luxury of getting police meddling in the affairs of the gang especially now that we are so close we can get that scroll.

Lloyd: do not worry Morro, everything will work out in our operation.

Hill: I hope so, for your own good.

Morri leaves the office.

Lloyd gives a sigh and only now noticed Nya in the office floor.

Lloyd also kneels and help catch the cups broken fragments on the floor and put them in the tray.

Nya: not to help me, this is my job

Lloyd: it costs nothing I help you up because this whole mess should have been made because of the alarm that rang the little.

Nya: you, that's exactly what happened. It was the first time I heard this alarm so I do not quite know what I should have done ...

Lloyd: do not worry, this alarm was only to warn that Pythor is in place.

Nya: Oh ... I'm sorry to ask but ... who would Pythor? I never heard this name here before ... * and need to get more information about any member of this gang * - thought Nya

Lloyd finishes put the broken cups in the tray and rises and offers his hand to help Nya to get up, action she accepts not to raise suspicions and even thank you for it.

Lloyd: Pythor is my best friend, long time.

Nya: I see ... but who is it?

Lloyd: it is him - out of the way of Nya so she can see a snake creature who was entering the office

Nya, seeing the creature, he was so startled he dropped the tray on the floor and almost gives a cry of fear.

Lloyd staring at the ground: and the cups that were whole are now in pieces ...

Nya, hearing Lloyd, out of his shock

Nya: Oh my God! I beg your pardon! please do not tell the leader that I broke and smeared the office it - starting to collect all over again

Lloyd: do not worry, I'm sure he will not mind - he said with a smile

Nya rises quickly: I'll take it here to the kitchen, with its license

Nya passes by the side of the Pythor aparessados steps and felt the snake looked with distrust.

Nya: * I need to know about what I found now and especially on Pythor! It can be an imminent danger for the entire operation! I do not know if we are prepared to deal with such a creature ... I do not know what he really is ... * - thought Nya

Nya then sends a message to his brother, Kai, who was waiting for her news in the police station

And the news came as a bombshell to ploicias group that went with all the Captain Wu's office to find out how they would deal with it now.

Wu, who was sitting in his chair, just looking at an old photo was a boy no more than six years holding smiling a little snake as a man whose face could not be seen because of the photo to be well torn this part, had his hand on the boy's head.

Wu gets up and looks very serious for their students and with a calm voice and knew speaks: now we will start making our real goal, to capture the green ninja.

End of chapher 1


	3. Phythor's Story

Chapther 2: Pythor's Story

It had been only a few days since Nya met Lloyd for her to realize that the young blond hair was someone very important in the criminal faction, she just did not know what he really was. Also noted that the young man sometimes was something childish, as if to recover part of the lost childhood of it but the more she thought more questions were unanswered and the only person who would know the truth was Pythor the serpent creature that was faithful to Lloyd. She needs to ask him, but how?

Nya seized the moment when Lloyd was arguing with Morro to try an approach with Pythor.

Nya: They both seem to be good friends despite only living fighting - serving a coffee cup to Pythor

Pythor: I do not trust him, and I do not trust you.

Nya: Fair. I do not trust you.

Hearing this Pythor stops taking coffee and examines the cup

Nya: it is not poisoned if that's what you're thinking

Pythor: it costs nothing to look - back to have breakfast

Nya: Can I ask you something? What exactly are you?

Phytor leaves the cup on the table and sighs, believe it or not I'm a pet ... or at least I was before undergoing mutation. This happened a long time ago when Lloyd was still a child and was kidnapped. At the time I was a small snake, so small that Lloyd put me in the pocket of his shirt for I always do the company and this was no different even on the day he was kidnapped by a rival group. Lloyd was so small and helpless, he had not completed four years when this incident occurred. I remember I was also scared because I felt that Lloyd felt, I could hear the heartbeat of it in despair and at that moment the isntinto moved me ... I left Lloyd pocket and bit the hand of the kidnapper, then I was not poisonous but my bite could hurt. I remember that the kidnapper threw me against a handful of chemicals that were dumped in a warehouse corner after that I just remember the Lloyd cries calling out my name and the bodies on the ground. I do not remember how I did it but I remember that day on I vowed to protect Lloyd.

Nyah was surprised because of the story and felt something Lloyd sentence.

Nya: how can anyone do that against a simple helpless child?

Pythor: in today's world everything is dictated by the power and the secrets that surround it, including the secrets behind the martial art that Lloyd knows and that is passed from generation to generation in his family. Ninjutsu.

Nya to aouvir the word Ninjutsu is a little apprehensive.

Nya: Ninjutsu? The same martial art that uses the Green Ninja?

now Pythor the confused look: Wait a minute ... you do not know?

Nya: I know what?

Pythor: you really innocent enough so it will not hurt to tell you. Lloyd is the Green Ninja.

Nya looks good surprise for Lloyd continued discussing con Morro and can not believe that he was the leader, and one of the most wanted persons by the police.

Nya: how someone so young could be so ... so ... dangerous?

Pythor: Fate.

Pythor went to Lloyd and Morro separate the two precisely he was to hold the hill because it was holding Lloyd for his shirt.

Nya did not know what to say or do but knew one thing: now the police would have a sketch of the legendary green ninja to help in the investigations.

End of chapther 2


	4. The Hunts Begin

Chapther 3: The Hunts Begin

A motorcycle was at full speed by the Ninjago streets sticking all red lights and overtaking cars at full speed. The driver was Nya and she had little time to make it to your destination: the police station. Moments ago she had sent a message to Jay saying he was on the way and a picture not only of the Green Ninja, but also two other potential headaches for the group, Morro and Pythor, she just had to get in as soon as possible station for the time now was against them, Lloyd was out to steal a scroll from the private collection of Ronin, the largest collector of the country and only collected old story about ninjas.

Upon arriving at the site, Nya, runs at full speed through the corridors and up a few flights of stairs and, when arriving is received with a hug Jay.

Jay: I'm glad you're all right with you * worried about his girlfriend for her to spy them during the mission

Nya: I'm fine Jay. Call the others, it's time for me to reveal everything.

Jay calls the other team members and the captain Wu.

Kai: It's good to see you again, little sister.

Nya: It's good to be back, Kai. * Puts photos of Lloyd, Morro and Pythor the conference table

Nya begins to explain all about what she learned from the mutation Pythor to the point in which he explained that Lloyd was the green ninja that hunting group for some time.

Cole: how such a young person can be green ninja?

Zane; he must have had a very special training, like ours by Sensei Wu.

The group was trained personally by Cpitão Police Wu, not only in the art of being good cops but also in the secret art of Ninjutsu they used only in situations of extreme danger.

Nya; the little I know Lloyd never had children ... it is as if it were created from birth to some kind of "greater good." For whom I can not say ...

Wu: maybe I can help it * leaving the cup with the tea he took aside the table

They all look at Wu now, something alarmed.

Kai: how so Sensei Wu?

Wu: It's time for me to tell the real reason I selected you guys and have trained personally: everything was done so that you could save my nephew his fate * pointing with his cane to a photo of Lloyd.

Jay: wait a minute! green ninja is your nephew sensei ? !

Kai: and how well we have to save? He is a sought justice!

Wu was calm, although his students have started talking at once and asking for answers, he makes a sign with his hand and begins to tell the reason: First you need to know about my brother, Garmadon, he and I are descendants of secret masters of the art of Ninjutsu passing in our family for generations. One day, my brother, obsessed with getting more power, discovered a parchment antiguo our family with predictions of the future that were made centuries ago. All it on parchment materialized on some of the history of Ninjago. Including my brother would go to the darkness and that his son would stop him. Garmadon then abandoned Misako and her newborn son to find a way to stop what the scroll said, he abandoned even the gang that he created to get information about the whereabouts of ancient scrolls or that spoke of ancient prophecies, gang after a time Lloyd took control and uses it to find the whereabouts of his father. Perhaps the answer lies in the scroll that Ronin has.

The group is dumbfounded and not knowing what they should say. Until Kai break the minute of silence.

Kai: I do not trust Lloyd but I trust sensei Wu. You can count on me.

Cole: me too!

Nya: and me!

Zane with my help too!

Jay: just another day Ninjago ...

the group looks at Jay with fury in his eyes.

Jay: okay, okay, can count on me too!

Wu: excellent. Now it's time to start our hunt to protect Lloyd of his fate.

Kai; uh ... but sensei ... what the parchment says about Lloyd?

Wu: he will die to be sacrificed to bring ancient spirits for Ninjago, evil spirits. Lloyd's body will be vasell to bring chaos in person and bring eternal darkness to our city.

Jay: uh ... not wanting to doubt you sensei Wu but ... how all this can be scientifically possible?

Wu: and how can the powers of elements that you guys have to be explained?

Jay: ahahahaha ... you have a point in there ... * smiling wryly now

Wu: Lloyd has the same power as you guys.

Zane; and which element it controls, Sensei Wu?

Wu with very serious face: all of them.

End of chapther 3.


End file.
